


soulmates

by blissjaebeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Soulmates, pilot!Mark, steward!YJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissjaebeom/pseuds/blissjaebeom
Summary: youngjae finally meets his soulmate after 28 years. he doesn't know if he's unlucky, when he finds out that his soulmate is none other than one of the most infamous pilots in the company, mark tuan.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Mark Tuan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> hello. wrote this fic last year... forgot about it... it's a soulmate au... 
> 
> not beta-read... so it may not make sense. anyway if anyone cares,,, this is defsweetheart's 2nd account lol... i'll be slowly clearing all the got7 fics i have in laptop so this is one of them i guess!  
> stan markjae <3  
> i miss got7 sm, but i don't miss being in the fandom... altho being in exo/chen fandom is hard too LOL ok bye enjoy kisses muacks
> 
> p.s. i don't work in the airline industry so info may be inaccurate. i only write based on what i searched online.

_Soulmates. There are platonic soulmates and romantic soulmates. They can be good for you, they can be the worst thing that’s ever happened to you. The entire process was simple really; if you’ve met your platonic mate, you’d just know. A romantic one - your ring finger will hurt like hell, and everyone who’d experienced it, can vouch for it. It was worth it of course, the world never made a mistake on this whole… pairing thing. On this side of the universe, anything can happen, and Youngjae could do nothing but sit back and let it roll._

He had already found his platonic soulmate - Jackson. In nothing less than a Jackson-esque fashion, they met on their first day of cabin crew training. Jackson was the enthusiastic, ready-to-learn student, and Youngjae was the quiet, passionate and attentive student. Looking back, how they became friends was really cliche. The class of 20 was small, they were bound to be partnered up one way or another, and that happened on their very first day. Since then, Jackson has clung onto the younger, and Youngjae found that he didn’t mind. Youngjae knew he was his soulmate because they had just clicked, like everything else went into place, and it was like Jackson had always been in his life, even before they met.

Youngjae wasn’t too lucky in the romance department, but he had seen the people around him experience it - his siblings, his colleagues, even his best friend, Jinyoung. Jesus, that was a story suited for a Disney movie: Jinyoung met his soulmate, Jaebeom, at a ~~nerd~~ Academics convention and while the latter was giving a speech on how music should be taken more seriously as part of one’s development, both their eyes met and their fingers burned. After that, they eloped. Yes, Youngjae wished they were joking when Jinyoung told him, but there was a legitimate certificate, so there was that. Jaebeom didn’t even live in the same city… but whatever, it wasn’t Youngjae’s problem to deal with. 

He was 28. TWENTY EIGHT, and his finger hasn’t felt a single tingle. He was going insane, _I might really die alone_ , especially with his line of work, but everyone says otherwise. 

* * *

Youngjae was looking through the roster and passenger manifesto for the flight when he chanced upon the Captain’s name - Mark Tuan. Great, just great. Not only was this a flight route Youngjae hated, but Mark Tuan was very **infamous** , and that was an understatement. The entire airline and every other local ones knew how horrible Mark was, his skills may be great, but his attitude... No one has had the pleasure of working or meeting with him. Youngjae has never met him, but had heard aplenty. Here’s a few not so pleasant things he had heard. Mark was:

  * Demanding as fuck.
  * A total dick!
  * Young and handsome, but very cocky for someone with only 4 years of experience.
  * Too unreasonable.
  * A FUCKING ASSHOLE.



And he even heard it from Jackson himself, whom he trusted his entire life to, so Mark Tuan must be something. What was worse was that Youngjae was the in-charge for that flight, which meant he needed to communicate with both pilots… wow, it was going to be just great. He groaned internally, just waiting for the arrival of the last crew.

Lo and behold, in came in all of his glory, Mark Tuan. Indeed he looked cocky at first glance, but before Youngjae could further evaluate the menace he had to work with, he screamed in pain. Suddenly on his knees, everything else was a blur, his fellow colleagues surrounding him and asking him what was wrong, but when Youngjae took his first glance up while trying, and failing miserably, to soothe the pain on his ring finger, he saw that someone else was also on his knees, in the exact same position as he currently was.

‘Oh for fucks sake,’ Youngjae thinks, ‘Mark Tuan is my fucking soulmate.’

The pain was temporary, thank goodness for that. After what seemed like a painful few years (5 minutes), both men stood up and looked at each other. The atmosphere was naturally tense, everyone had known what had happened, they were each other’s soulmates, and had kept on looking between both of them in this very awkward situation. They honestly just felt sorry for Youngjae, that his soulmate, out of 7 billion people in the world, was unfortunately, the one and only, Mark Tuan, the rudest pilot of this entire generation.

Youngjae was upset (he shouldn’t be, but from what he heard of the other, he really couldn’t help it), but being the professional he was, he tries his best not to show it, composing himself like nothing had happened. Mark Tuan acted alike, and had quickly taken his role as a Captain, discussing and briefing the entire crew about the entire flight, before dismissing them to the plane.

Dragging his luggage along with the other steward/stewardesses, they all walked towards the boarding gate, Youngjae and Mark obviously avoiding each other en route. Once they reached the plane, they did their checks, making sure everything was in their right places, clean, in working condition etc. Soon enough, they welcomed the passengers, and not for the first time in his life, Youngjae had wished for the plane to go faster.

Once they landed in Singapore, they were actively avoiding each other again, and in the comfort of the 4-star hotel in the heart of the country, Youngjae cried to Jackson on the phone. He wished he was in the arms of the older, who gave amazing hugs, but alas, he was stuck in a foreign country, with his soulmate so near but so far away.

“Listen. Maybe Mark is not as bad as everyone says he is,” Jackson tries to reason out.

“Jackson, you told me he scolded you for talking… while you were all walking to the plane. My soulmate scolds people for talking!!”

“Maybe it was his off-day? Hey, the universe is never wrong and -”

“So, I’m just unlucky? Wow, how horrible I must’ve been in my past life.”

“CHOI YOUNGJAE. Stop freaking out, you didn’t even give the dude a chance to get to know him. Maybe… he’s really not as horrible as every-”

“Jackson, you’ve already used that line.”

“FINE! I don’t know what to say. I don’t want to be a groomsman at your wedding with the devil himself.”

“Who says you would be a groomsman in the first place?”

“HOW DARE YOU?? WE ARE SOULMATES!!!” Jackson screamed into the phone, Youngjae needing to pull away for the sake of his right ear.

“Jackson! Focus. What am I going to do now?”

“Nothing, that’s what! Let’s see what this Mark Tuan is capable of, and see if he has the balls to-” 

Ding!

The bell in Youngjae’s room rang, signalling someone was outside his door. He muttered a quick ‘Gotta go’, and hurriedly opened the door. He really should’ve expected this… he thinks.

“Captain.”

“Hi.” Mr Mark Tuan had his signature poker face on, staring Youngjae right in the eyes, making the young steward instantly comfortable.

“Uh, hi… Do you need something?”

“Can I come in?”

No. “Sure.”

Once Mark had stepped in, awkwardly standing by the closed door while Youngjae stood outside the toilet, he went straight to the chase: “We’re soulmates.”

“I-I guess we are…”

“Okay.” The Captain looked at the other up and down, making Youngjae even more uncomfortable, before looking up, “Let’s go.”

“Go? Go where?”

Mark furrowed his eyebrows, answering “On a date?” like it’s the most obvious answer.

“Why?”

“We’re soulmates.”

Youngjae sighed, “So?”

“Don’t you want to get to know each other? Since one day, we’d probably get married… or something?”

“Something?”

It was Mark’s turn to sigh, “Let’s just go, okay? I know a great place.” Demanding, but Youngjae was curious too. What is there to lose? Grabbing his belongings, he followed the pilot out.

Turns out, Mark was just awkward and clumsy as fuck. He should be glad he was a pilot and not an air steward, because he could never be one, Youngjae noted. He also doesn’t speak much because he just doesn’t, and he wasn’t arrogant as everyone thought he was. Just… _quiet_. Granted, Youngjae had known a little bit more of him, not much, but it’s enough to understand why everyone think Mark was what he portrayed out to be.

He grew up in Los Angeles, before moving to Seoul to enroll in one of the most renowned pilot schools in the world, only to stay and fly for their airline. He has 3 siblings, 2 nieces, and he hasn’t seen his family in 2 years.

“It’s worth it, I guess. I’m living the dream I wanted, with the job I want, and I love Seoul so… I guess it’s not too bad.”

“Can you speak Korean?”

“I can. Perfectly too.”

“Oh.” Yikes, that meant he would have understood all the demeaning comments about him.

“I know what you're thinking. Yes, I know what people think of me.”

“Wh… How do you feel about it?”

“I don’t care, really. I’m demanding because people had already made up their minds even before I got to know them. All because of one incident.” 

“What… happened?”

“So basically, it was about a year into me flying. I was the First Officer, and I wanted food, right? So I asked one of them for it… and they forgot. It was a full flight, and it was the first day for the stewardess but whatever, I only got to eat an hour later. I asked her nicely, and reprimanded her not as harshly as she made it out to be, and then I was suddenly the evil pilot. Words soon spread, and people kept giving me attitude, and that was when I realised, people are so easily influenced by one’s words, but I couldn’t care less, and just acted normally. No one has poisoned me so far, so that was good.”

“Then… why didn’t you set the record straight?”

“Like I said, I don’t care. I never cared about little things like this, and everyone keeps giving me attitude no matter what, so I just shrugged it off.”

“But even my friend said you scolded him because he was talking when you guys were walking to the plane?!”

“What? Oh. Your friend was laughing really loud… it was not professional to act like that in the public eye. I remember him… Jackson, right? He tried funny things with me, I think just to see how’d I react.”

For fuck’s sake, Jackson. Youngjae lowkey believes him, only because he just know that Jackson would do something like this.

Youngjae guesses he could give this guy a chance.

* * *

“You’re dating Mark Tuan?! Are you fucking with me, right now?!” Jackson screamed into his best friend’s face.

“No, Jackson,” Youngjae sighed, putting his dirty uniform in his laundry basket, “We went on like… 3 dates - Wait no, we went out together for 3 days. He’s lonely… and I felt bad.”

“So… how was he? Was he mean to you? I can beat him up for you, you know that right?” Youngjae could tell his friend was starting to get a little defensive.

“No, he wasn’t. He’s nice, just… misunderstood, I guess.”

“Misunderstood?” Jackson snickered.

“Yes, Jackson,” Youngjae pinched the bridge of his nose, “He scolded you because you were being rowdy… and testing his patience, apparently.”

The blonde smirked, “Mayhaps so.” 

“And why is that so?”

“I.D.K. I just wanted to see how mad he could get.” Youngjae rolled his eyes.

“YOUNGJAE. He’s crazy, I can’t believe you’re dating him.”

“Well believe it, because he’s my soulmate.”

“Oh my god,” Jackson exclaimed in his own Jackson-exaggerated manner, “You’re fucked.”

“No, I did the fucking… Oh shit.”

“YOU FUCKED MARK TUAN?!?!?!?”

* * *

“We’re not breaking any rules, rig-”

“No, everyone fucks each other all the time, it’s fine, Mark,” Youngjae shoved the older onto his bed.

“I can’t believe we’re having sex on our first date.”

Youngjae took a condom out of his luggage and ripped it open with his teeth, “I work quick.”

“You have condoms in your bag?”

“Who doesn’t?” He rolled it onto his length and got down to work. 5 times. 

And 3 the next morning, 4 the same night, 2 the noon after and… you get the gist. They’re just horny as fuck.

“So what’s going to happen now?”

“What’s going to happen now is that,” Youngjae zipped up his bag and patted down his uniform, “You fly us home safely and… yeah.” He shrugged.

“How about us?”

“What about us?” 

“Youngjae-ssi, we’re soulmates. Also, we just had sex for like 3 days straight.”

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“What do you want me to say?”

Mark groaned, then sighed, “Should we start dating or…?”

“You want to date?”

“Of course. I may not look like it, but I believe is this whole soulmate… thing, you know?”

“You do?” He really did not look like it, “Okay, let’s exchange numbers then. We will see where this takes us.”

* * *

“I can’t believe you fucked him. Wow, Youngjae, my baby… getting bold. I’d never thought to see this day,” Jackson wiped his imaginary tears away.

“Don’t be dramatic. It’s just sex.”

“Was it good sex? Wait, rate it, 1 through 10.”

Youngjae sighed, knowing his friend wouldn’t let this go till he gets an answer, “I don’t know… 8 maybe… 8.5?”

“Oooo, kinky,” Jackson winked, “So, what are you going to do now?”

“I don’t know, should I date him?”

“Apart from sex, did you guys even talk?”

“We did, yes.”

“So, how was he?”

“He seems fine.”

“Look, you’re getting old -”

“You’re older than me!” Youngjae scolded.

“Just give it a shot. Hey, who knows, you might marry him in the future.”

“There is a 70% chance that’d never happen.”

* * *

“So, Mr Groom, you ready?” Jackson tightened the tie around Youngjae’s neck.

“As I can be, I guess.”

“I cannot believe it, 3 years ago you said you wouldn’t get married. But now here you are, getting hitched to the exact same man.”

“Hey! You asked me to give him a shot, I did, we fell in love -”

“You're very welcome,” Jackson gave a small bow.

“Ya, thanks. Honestly, I’ve never been happier.”  
  
“I know,” the older genuinely smiled, “You also changed Mr Meanie.”

Youngjae whispered and defended his husband-to-be, “He wasn’t mean in the first place.”

“Now _everyone_ loves him more than me, that says a lot.”

“Yeah, Mark’s a dream.” An absolute dream, Youngjae wanted to continue, but he knew his best friend wouldn’t live it down if he ever admitted that.

After they flew back, Mark kept pushing for a date with Youngjae and the latter could only hold off his messages for a week before Jackson took his phone and set up a date for him. Being the honest person he was, he told Mark at the beginning of their date that his friend was the one that accepted the date but found himself enjoying himself a lot more than he thought he would, that he initiated their next day (and also first kiss). Since then, everything else is history. There were no details necessary - they went on dates, flew together sometimes, has sex and oh, Mark asked him to move in about a year and a half in, and Youngjae found himself living in a penthouse right in the middle of Gangnam, contrary to his previous apartment he shared with his best friend.

When everyone, and by everyone, Youngjae means his fellow cabin crew mates, found out about them dating, they admitted they were a bit more wary of the younger, just in case he got as ‘cocky’ and ‘mean’ now that he is indeed, dating the worst pilot they know. However, their worries were soon dispelled, Youngjae was still as bright and friendly as ever, and increasingly, Mark became what his boyfriend is too. About 5 months later, Mark had erased his bad reputation off, and he was ever so thankful for Youngjae. 

“You ready, Mr Tuan-Choi-to-be?”

“Yes, yes I’m very ready.” Youngjae slowly walked out of his dressing room, and into the hallway, where the love of his life and soon-to-be-husband was waiting on the other side of the aisle for him, ready to vow to spend the rest of their lives together, that not even death could do them apart.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos, comments much appreciated hehe <3


End file.
